Wizard Spells
Although i like tasty snacks, I'd rather have my brother Max: The ability to transform someone that was previously turned into a sandwich back into a human A full wizard ther could be but one, all power to a daughter or son, to an antient battle transport us three,will one will emerge in victory- takes three people to a wizards competition (name) always wrecks it make this an exit: Makes a door an exit Animoza Espinoza: Turns a human into a desired animal Badhairdayus Dissapearus: Gets rid of one's bad hair day Because you have acted with no responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability: The ability to take away a wizard's powers Cashmerus Appearus: Zaps on a sweatshirt Cerebellum Erasus: Erases all recent memories of the people around the user Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia: Creates chocolate all the time Commakus Pancakus: Creates a stack of pancakes Cranium Revolvis: Rotates people's head around their body Commercials are a pain, hitmatise theMy innerr thoughts of right and wrong, Come out come where you belong: Brings ones concious out Dehidratus Lugates Apeus Escapeus: Drains out flooding liquid Destination, Time Recreation: Travels one through time Dripulous Merflipulous: Turns one into a mermaid or merman Edgebono-Utoosis: Duplicates one's self Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, lend us a hand: The ability to summon the hand Frames of figures, step out of your pictures: Brings pictures to live From your chin to your toes and elephant trunk grows: Replaces one's nose with an elephant trunk Garibay Immobilitay: Undoes an animation spell Gialsjay Timesday: freezes time as long as the user is hopping, walking, or running on one leg Go Through Moe Through: Makes an object or person go through things Havity No Gravity: Defies one's gravitational pull, allowing them to walk on walls Humanoza Espinoza: Turns an animal back to a human Hairbranium Exchangium: The ability to switch hair If Baxter loses his job it will be a pity, make it rain over half of new york city: Makes it snow over half of New York City I can't bear to part with this cab that can't drive, do what ever it needs doing to bring it alive: brings a cab to live I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party ''' Disaster 2: The ability to teleport into the movie Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 I'm scared of what might happen next, take us to the mondoplex: The ability to teleport to the Mondoplex '''Jolovitz Rid-of-zitz: The ability to rid of acne Levitatus Liquidatus: Levitates liquids Lies, Lies, I need a disguise: gives you an disguise Literarium Tararium: Brings one into a book Mailus Spontaneous (name/place): Opens a portal to send mail to someone McWreary Time Reary: Rewinds time to let a wizard fix a mistake Murrieta Animata: Brings an inanimate object to life Murrieta Animata Grande: Brings an inanimate object to life-size Make your troubles no more, go through the outdoor: It is the outdoor spell Pictures of faces return to your places (place), (date): Brings figures back into their pictures Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly: Traps one into a big block of jello Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly: Gets one out of a block of jello Posters posters on the wall, now it's time to tell us all: Makes posters talk that around the user Please brain, leave brain: The ability to return the other person's brain Pound for pound, you're a clown: Turns Someone into a clown Rearly, Dearly, Repair this Fastly: Repairs a Thing Red skies at night, fix it right: The ability to fix an object Rope from Greenwald's, help me now, climb up there and tie a bow: Makes a rope shoot up and tie something up Raid on Chain on: Ties everyone around the user up with chains Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly: The ability to transform someone into a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich Sayvus-yer-buttickus: A charm put on couches so that wizards would fall on them when practicing levitation spells Scritty-Politty No-Quitty: Stops one from quitting Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man: Ties a man up with a rope Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind: Causes all to say what they're thinking Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat: Gives the user bat ears with super-sonic hearing Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do: Stops someone from doing something evil Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket: Zaps on a jacket Simplify your mind, leave that thought behind: Lets Erases the last few moments of ones memory. Send away parents who laugh nd play, make them younger by just a day: Ability to make your parents young Take this girl who's a great serving wench, and give her back the skills of a bench: Takes away one's serving skills as a waiter Take this girl with the skills of a bench, and turn her into a serving wench: Gives one serving skills as a waiter This has all been a pain, now we want to switch back our brains: The ability to own two brains This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot: Transforms things Threemetris Movetris: Teleports object or people 10 feet away Tomunane Kinesis: Applies telekinesis to an object Top-Haticus Lop-Earitus: Used to perfrorm the "rabbit in a hat" trick Take away all meat and add some snazz, turn this noise into smooth jazz: Turns rock music into smooth jazz. Simplify your mind leave that thout behind: one forget what they were thinking Transformius Skateboardius: Puts one onto skateboards Transportium Nextorbitorium: Teleports one to any planet This That Copy Cat: Makes something/someone copy the caster We are now not small and teeny weenie, take us inside to see the genie: Takes people inside a genie lamp We are now small and teeny weenie, we are done visiting the genie: Bring people out from a genie lamp When you're tired of the same story, turn some pages, (object or person): Turns the user into an object or person. We've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here: The ability to teleport into the basement of Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 'You haven't acted with any responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability: Used by a headmaster to remove magic from ' wizards Zippitus-yer-Trapatus: Shuts one up Brain, Brain, go away back before the college day: makes one forget everything from college Bipity Bopity Boo (name/object) flashes an object or person where they want it to go Kelargo, Kewest Kechain: turns somthing into a keychain Category:Wizards of Waverly Place